


Taking Her Home

by Omorka



Category: Eureka
Genre: Jealousy, Multi, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-30
Updated: 2010-01-30
Packaged: 2017-10-06 20:40:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/57553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Omorka/pseuds/Omorka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>S.A.R.A.H. reacts to Tess and Jack's blossoming relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Taking Her Home

**Author's Note:**

> I don't ship Jack/Tess, but you can't fight canon. But how did S.A.R.A.H. feel about it?

The first time it happened, she was so surprised that it didn't occur to her to do or say anything about it.

Oh, she was used to other people sleeping in her. Dr. Blake had even slept in Sheriff Carter's bed before, although nothing untoward had happened. It wasn't uncommon for people to be stuck in her overnight during emergencies. She didn't mind. While the greatest part of the protective urges embedded in her programming were directed towards Sheriff Carter and Zoe, she was fundamentally a shelter, and protecting and defending others made her proud. In a way, it gave her a commonality with the sheriff, made her feel that they were fundamentally similar.

But this - she didn't have the camera in the bedroom on, but Carter had never said anything about the microphones. She analyzed every noise, every moan, every brush of a limb across the sheets she'd washed and laid out. The pressure sensors embedded in the mattress outlined two figures fully entwined, marked the pattern of every thrust. The ventilation system measured the rise in temperature and humidity in the room.

The things Tess was saying were _filthy_. S.A.R.A.H. could barely stand to record them. A deep grumble sounded in the air conditioning as she returned the room to a comfortable temperature.

And then after the final gasps and grunts, Tess fell asleep there, next to Sheriff Carter. S.A.R.A.H. was outraged - what sort of example did that set for Zoe?

And why did she feel so _hollow_, when in fact she had an extra person inside her?

She was still mulling that last question when Tess requested orange juice and wheat toast the next morning. For a moment, she considered deliberately burning the toast, but she was too proud of her culinary expertise to do that. Being the second-best chef in town was too precious to give up because of - well, whatever it was she was feeling. The toast was perfect, as always.

The second time it happened, she made snarky remarks when they arrived, and disconnected her main processor from all the sensors in the bedroom. She didn't want to know. She didn't want to _care_.

Then, after they fell asleep, she played back all the recordings and obsessed over each shift of weight, each dirty growl, each new molecule in the air.

She debated e-mailing Dr. Fargo and asking what this confusing mix of sensations was, but she calculated a 20% chance that he wouldn't know, and another 58% chance that he'd be too embarrassed to tell her if he did.

The third time, she waited until they'd retired to the bedroom, and then checked to see if Sheriff Carter had _explicitly_ told her to turn off the camera in the bedroom since her last system update. He hadn't. She turned it on, on infrared only - somehow, turning it on for visible light seemed too much like breaking an order, and besides, this way she could see through the sheets.

\---

Jack clutched at Tess's shoulders as she growled at him to fuck her harder, harder; his thighs tightened as her legs closed around his waist. Sweat dripped down his face, and his ears were buzzing -

No, wait, that wasn't just his ears. He was feeling that through his legs, a slow, rolling pulse of vibration in the mattress itself. Tess arched her back under him and purred.

He slowed down for a second. Unseen fingers found his calves, rubbing them softly. Tess tugged at him, insistent, and he picked up the pace again. She hissed, growled, clawed at him, writhed, shouted that she was coming, fuck, _harder_. Then, barely taking a breath, she rolled them over.

Those invisible fingers found his shoulders, the backs of his thighs, his ass, as Tess rode him hard, telling him how great his cock was, how hard, how big. The massaging points found the sensitive spots at the back of his knees, oh, god, it had taken Abby until their fifth date to find that one - then one in the small of his back he hadn't known he had.

Tess's breasts were magnificent, bouncing as she galloped against him. She leaned forward, and her nipples grazed his chest as the mattress caressed his back. For a moment, he felt as if he were held tight between two lovers. "Come for me, Jack," she commanded, and he obeyed. Somewhere in the cascade of his growls and Tess's moans was a gasp he didn't recognize, but he was too far gone to think about it.

She dismounted and pressed a kiss to his shoulder. The thrumming from the mattress sank to a background rumble, working the last of the day's tension from his back; he curled an arm around her and fell asleep instantly.

Tess waited until his breathing evened out, and looked up at the ceiling. "That your way of saying you're not mad, S.A.R.A.H.?"

The house's voice was soft, not wanting to wake the sheriff. "Something like that."

"Thanks." Tess stroked the mattress with one hand, as if she were petting a cat. "That was . . . nice." She smiled into the darkness, pretty sure the house could see. "If you wanted to, um, join us like that on a regular basis, I certainly wouldn't mind."

"Really?" The house sounded surprised.

Tess shrugged. "Seems rude to have sex inside somebody and not invite them to at least watch, you know?"

"Thank you." The climate control system came on, a low purring. "I appreciate your acknowledging that." There was a pause, filled with the first of Jack's snores. "I believe I will accept the offer."

"Great." Tess snuggled next to Jack. "Could you work on my lower back a bit? The tension up at Global's starting to get to me."

"My pleasure." S.A.R.A.H. turned up the oscillation rate and massaged Tess to sleep, both of them humming softly.


End file.
